


Light as a Fur

by SegaBarrett



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene's got an interest he cannot ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light as a Fur

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Ashes to Ashes and I make no money from this.
> 
> A/N: Written for kink bingo, square, "silk velvet feathers furs".

DCI Gene Hunt had been trying to sleep for the past six hours. It should have been easy – he was drunk enough, after all, though not as drunk as that new girl, Alex Drake, had been. Why were they always sending him these DIs who seemed to have utterly lost their marbles? Maybe there was some kind of secret memo where instead of retiring police who had lost their plot, they decided to send them all to Gene as some kind of… who even knew? 

And Drake supposedly had psychology training, though apparently not enough to know that she’d gone off the deep end swam more than a few yards away from shore. 

He wasn’t surprised to see her giving him the stink-eye when he walked into the station the next morning. What the hell was he supposed to have done now? He was sure she’d come up with some kind of offense to rag him about.

He was surprised, therefore, when she pulled him into the office and placed her lips against his. 

Needless to say, she must have still been pissed from the night before. Not to mention, she was wearing that huge white fur coat again, and it was rubbing against Gene’s arm like a cat rubbing against its owner. 

“Drake,” Gene said forcefully. “Drake. Come on.”

“Call me Alex,” she replied simply. “Let’s just go ahead. I know you’ve been looking at me that way ever since I showed up in this coat. Maybe you’re the function of my subconscious that is just being so very Freudian…” She placed her knee on the desk and hoisted herself up, giving Gene a perfect view of both the coat and of her breasts. 

“Drake, are you still drunk? Seriously. Get down. I like a romp as much as anyone but… and I never thought I would say this in my life… this is not the place.”

Alex pouted, smoothing down her coat again. 

“Don’t you want me, Inspector?” she whispered. “Don’t you think about me…” She leaned against his ear and nipped at his earlobe, spreading her words out, making Gene anticipate them, making each word coincide with the soft feel of the coat, making each word something he wanted to hear, needed to hear. Something he couldn’t get away from if he tried. It was hard to breathe, and he had to tell himself this wasn’t what he wanted, wasn’t what he needed.

He wanted to pull off that coat, wanted to touch her everywhere but… somehow more than that, he just wanted the softness to surround him. To bring him back to a time he didn’t even remember. A time he was safe, a time he knew what was right… a time… 

Had a time like that ever existed for him? Or had it always been this?

Things were getting dizzy and it was hard to figure it all out. Maybe he was still drunk, too. He’d never been this drunk, though. It didn’t make any sense. He was wobbling on his feet, covered in white, in soft white. Drunk with white, drunk with feathers, drunk with Alex Drake and all the chaos she brought into his life. A life that seemed… seemed better now that she was in it? He didn’t know the answer, only that he wanted to give in, didn’t want to question it. He moved his hands to cup those breasts through the soft, gentle fabric and leaned his head back, ready to give in to temptation…

“Guv?” Chris was looking down at Gene with a curious gaze. “Are you okay? You were sleeping on the floor.”

Gene reached up and wiped at his lip, where a pool of spit had formed. He grumbled curses and climbed to his feet. 

“Is DI Drake in yet?” he ventured.

“No, not yet…”

Gene rubbed at his eyes. 

“All right… Tell her to see me as soon as she gets in.”


End file.
